Fluffy the Fish
Were you looking for Fluffy the Puffle? about to eat a Fluffy the Fish]] Fluffy the Fish is a recurring character in the games of Club Penguin, missions and rooms. There is a stamp in Aqua Grabber called "Catch Fluffy" where the player must catch Fluffy. Fluffy the Fish Game *Fluffy the Fish is a game for Club Penguin's Beta Team game testers. It is a fun mini-game where you play as Fluffy and you try to eat the smaller fish, and thus grow in size after eating so many. You can use the arrow keys, your mouse, etc. Appearances *On the back of the first Penguin Style in an advertisement. The ad reads: HAVE YOU SEEN ME? Lost: One fish. Answers to the name 'Fluffy'. If found, please return to Zippo Penguin at 2993 West Iceberg Lane. The advisement was only a joke flier. *In the Lighthouse, in a picture on the wall. His name is under this picture as well. *As a structure concept for the Clock Tower in The Penguin Times #71. *Engraved on the bottom of the Grandfather Clock furniture item. *In The Twelfth Fish, as a prop and character. *Thrown out of the truck in Bean Counters. *Main fish in Ice Fishing. *Has appeared in various editions of The Penguin Times. *On the Club Penguin coin. *In the Fridge, Barbecue Grill, Cooler and Pizza Oven furniture items. *On the Medieval Banner furniture item as well. *In the cooler in the Lighthouse and Ski Lodge. *On the P.S.A. Logo. *In the 3rd and 4th levels of Jet Pack Adventure. *In the 2nd secret mission at Spy Headquarters at the River. *In Aqua Grabber, Fluffy appears when the player gets the pearl in Clam Waters. *Also in Aqua Grabber, you can get a stamp by feeding a worm to him in Soda Seas and dropping him in the net. *As the second hand in the Mission 7 Medal from completing PSA Mission 7: Clockwork Repairs. *As part of the Lace Background which is no longer available. *Through the Cove Binoculars. *In the Captain's Quarters. *In numerous parties such as the Submarine Party or Adventure Party. *As part of the architecture on the roof of the Dojo. *In the windows in the Underground Pool. *In DS version there are three different sizes of Fluffy and you can use the smaller Fluffies as bait to catch the larger ones. *On one of the gongs in the Ninja Hideout. *On one of the Easter Egg Hunt 2009 eggs. *Fluffy was swimming through the Wilderness. *On the board track side of the flaming puffle of the black puffle room in the Puffle Party 2009 and the Puffle Party 2010. *There is a Prehistoric Fluffy the Fish, as shown in the Mountain Expedition. **Another Prehistoric Fluffy was seen in the Hall of The Viking Lords being served as food. *In various rooms during the Island Adventure Party 2011. *He also appeared in Club Penguin:Game Day! for Wii, in bean balance where he would land on top of your beans. *Swimming in the Underwater room among other fish. *On the sign in the Club Penguin Times News Office and Coffee Shop during the Marvel Super Hero Takeover. *On the counter of the "Snacks" shack at the Stadium. *At the front of the Pirate Ship Igloo. *As model for the Fluffy Shrubbery. Trivia *Fluffy is referenced many times in Club Penguin. *According to the first Penguin Style catalog, Fluffy belonged to Zippo the Penguin. Fluffy's appearance in the Penguin Style catalog was also his first official appearance on Club Penguin Island as Fluffy the Fish. When asked, rsnail said that Fluffy is "everywhere" and that it might be connected with an unfinished mission."Where is fluffy? Fluffy is all around Club Penguin. Hmmm, I see a future adventure here. — rsnail, What's New Blog (also the name of a puffle int comics) *It seems like Zippo never got Fluffy back. *In the Beta Team's Club Penguin page, there is a game called Fluffy the Fish. However, this has been finally updated to Fluffy the Fish 2.0. * Controversy was raised about Zippo's true identity, and as of today it is believed that he was taken out of Club Penguin as a scrapped idea. *In the Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, three fish appear in different sizes, having to use Mini Fluffy as bait for the Mega Fluffy, but in the Club penguin computer game, they all all the same size. *Ironically, he is not fluffy, despite his name being Fluffy. *Apparently they are cannibals as in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force the bigger Fluffys eat smaller Fluffys. *He is the main concept behind the Fish Costume. *There is a puffle called Fluffy that was in PSA mission 9. Gallery Image:Fish Clock.PNG|The "Fish Clock", as seen on issue 71 of the Club Penguin Times. File:Fluffy1.png|Many yellow fish, which are usually considered to be "Fluffy the Fish." Fluffy sign.PNG|A picture of Fluffy the fish from the Lighthouse. EasyCapture9.jpg|Fluffy Swimming. EasyCapture10.jpg|Fluffy as seen in the 'Ice Fishing' game. MountainExpedition2010Mountain Cave.PNG|A saber-toothed Fluffy can be seen to the left frozen in ice at the Mountain Expedition 2010 in the underground pool, along with a wooly orange octopus at the top. FluffyYellowCard.png|On a Card-Jitsu card. FishG'sSecretMission.png|A fish seen in a PSA Mission. Get Fluffy stamp for infobox.png|Fluffy featured in a stamp for Aqua grabber. Fish8.png Fish7.png|A box of fish. Fluffy 122.PNG|Fluffy the Fish as seen in issue #122 of the Club Penguin Times. Fluff.png See also *Grey Fish *Shark *Whale *Squid *Prehistoric Fluffy the Fish References Category:Main Creatures Category:Creatures Category:Food Category:Sea Category:Ice Fishing Category:Aqua Grabber Category:Penguin Food